The Aftermath: 1
Recap Geoff and Bridgette open the aftermath by welcoming the eliminated contestants; Ezekiel, Harold, DJ, Katie, Sierra and Cody. Ezekiel hits on Bridgette a few times, but she slaps him. She skipped Ezekiel and went to DJ, who asked him if he was upset he was voted off, DJ responded saying no. DJ said it was his fault his team lost. Geoff asks DJ why he didn't go in the cave, and DJ said it was dark and scary. Geoff went to Ezekiel and asked him if he was upset he was voted off, which he said that it was Gwen's fault he was voted off, even though she had nothing to do with it as it was his own fault. Sierra tells him that the blogs said nothing about it and they always have everything there, but Ezekiel said it was Gwen, Ezekiel then left the Aftermath, which Bridgette said he was probably just mad he was voted off, he then comes back and sits back down. Geoff then asks Harold about his time on the show and asked why he voted himself off. Harold said he thought he slowed down the team and did the only thing to repay the team and LeShawna, Ezekiel insults LeShawna and Harold punches him, which leads to the two fighting. DJ stops the two from fighting. Bridgette asks Harold who he think the final five will be, Harold said LeShawna, Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Alejandro, Ezekiel butts in and says that LeShawna won't win, Harold then glares at him angrily. Bridgette then went to Katie, and asked her why she threw the challenge, which Katie says she was just tired and wanted to quit. Geoff asks her what she thinks about the new Sadie and wonders if she is still her BFFFL, Katie says she thinks she's following the wrong path and said that Sadie is just too intrested in the competition. Geoff goes to Sierra and asks her if she was upset she was voted off, Sierra said she was very upset, because she couldn't be with Cody anymore. Geoff asked her what was her favorite place they went, she responded with everywhere since she was with Cody, while Cody slowly moves away from her. Bridgette goes to Cody and asks him if he was upset he was voted off, he said it wasen't his fault he couldn't speak, he got captured by police and had his vocal cords paralyzed. Cody also said he was going to sue Chris for the vote against himself. Geoff and Bridgette end the show and asked the audience to join them next time. Cast Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed Ezekiel has a car. * Katie seems to be in her happy mood in this episode. * Zannabanna couldn't make it, so Tdifan24 was Ezekiel and Lee44 was DJ for the episode. * In this episode, it was revealed why Cody didn't speak last episode. it was because he got captured by police and had his vocal cords paralyzed. Goofs Category:Season One Episodes